Love? Or Friendship?
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were Tots. Can they just be friends or are their feelings for each other going to ruin their relationships, and their lives?
1. Chapter 1

'Edward, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Jacob's going to take care of me' I said as I finished the last problem of my algebra homework. I looked at Edward and the sunlight from the window hit his skin. He was rather pale but it made him look good. Everything about him made him look good.

'I know Bella. I just don't like the fact that you're dating someone two years younger than you. It just doesn't seem right' he looked away from me and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

'I should start getting ready. He's going to be here in an hour' he looked back at me and sighed. He grabbed his books and his notebook. He rose to his feet and I did too. We walked to the front door together and he turned around to look at me.

'Be careful Bella. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye' he turned back around and walked to his Volvo. He smiled at me as he got into the drivers seat. He drove off down the street and then he was gone.

_Edward and I had been friends for who knows how long. We met when we were just little kids. When I was around a year old my mom and dad met Esme and Carlisle. They had already adopted Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice but they had just adopted Edward and he was my age. The reason they had to adopt was because I guess Esme couldn't have kids. _

_Anyways, our parents set up play dates for us and we were fast friends. When my parents divorced I had to move out to Phoenix with my mom when I was three. I would come up to Forks every summer and winter break and I would spend almost every waking minute with Edward. When I was eleven my mom let me come and live with my dad and this is where I've been for the past seven years and Edward and I have never been closer._

_A few years ago I met Jacob Black. My father and his father Billy are friends and they thought Jacob and I should be friends. He developed a crush on me but I still didn't have those feelings for him. I never really spent that much time with him. I was always spending my time with Edward. But then Edward got a girlfriend and he stopped spending so much time with me. I started to like Jacob and he asked me out. Edward didn't like it, but what did he care? He had the perfect girlfriend. She was unbelievably beautiful and smart._

I quickly ran back upstairs and raided my drawers for a cute outfit for tonight. A bunch of kids from my school and some kids from La Push were putting on a bonfire beach party and Jacob was going to take me.

I finally decided on a cute white bikini top with a ruffled lace cropped shirt over it (**for pic of shirt go to profile**) and a matching bikini bottom and a short denim skirt. I scrunched my hair with gel and I waited downstairs for Jacob. He pulled up on his motorcycle and I quickly ran out front. He took off his helmet and gave me a once-over and smiled a huge grin.

'Damn, Bella. You look gorgeous' I giggled and climbed on the back of his bike. He handed me a helmet and I quickly put it on. He put his on and then started the bike. I wrapped my arms around him and he sped off. It rested my head on his back and before long we were at the beach. He parked his bike and we got off. We hung the helmets on the handle bars and he took my hand.

As we walked along the beach people were staring at us in awe. I looked up at Jacob and he looked down at me. He walked me over to a log near the bonfire and we sat down, me in his lap. Even when I was sitting on him he was still a good five inches taller than me.

'You're so short Bella' he joked. I pouted and he laughed. He kissed my forehead and I rested my head against his chest.

'Hey everyone, the DJ's here' someone yelled. Everyone looked up and someone was hauling a huge DJ set onto the beach.

'Wanna dance when the music starts' Jacob asked me. I nodded and as if on cue Gimme That by Chris Brown started playing. Jacob lifted me up and walked me over to the spot where everyone was dancing.

We started dancing to the music and then I turned around so my back was facing him. I started to dance a little more aggressively and he put his hands on my hips and moved with me. He flipped me around and I smiled. I draped my arm over his shoulder and danced around him. When I got back in front of him he pulled me close to him and we danced together.

'Hey Bella' someone said as they tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Mike Newton. Jacob draped his arms over my shoulders and pulled me to him.

'Yes Mike' I asked. He looked from me to Jacob and then back to me.

'I was wondering if you'd dance with me' I was about to answer him but Jacob cut in.

'I'm afraid she can't Mike. She's promised me every dance for tonight and, well, the rest of her life' Jacob smiled and Mike walked off. I turned myself around and Jacob bent down and kissed me. Suddenly I heard my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it out of my back pocket and flipped it open.

'Hello' I muttered against Jacob's lips. Jacob laughed and that got me giggling too.

'Bella?' I heard Edward's voice ask. I pulled away from Jacob so I could talk.

'Yeah, it's me. What's up Ed?'

'Charlie's been in an accident'

'What' I asked shakily. Jacob looked at me with confusion on his face and I just looked at him with horrified eyes.

'He was in an accident and was sent to the hospital. Don't worry, Carlisle was his doctor and Charlie's fine. He just has to stay in the hospital for two weeks' I rolled my eyes and muttered an oh great.

'So I guess I have to find somewhere to stay, huh?'

'No. You're staying with us. Carlisle insisted on it' I looked up at Jacob and then back at the ground.

'Carlisle said that you should get your stuff over here quickly so we can fix your room' I sighed and said 'Ok'. I hung up and looked up at Jacob.

'I need to go' I said. He nodded and walked me back to his bikes.

'Where you going sweetie' some guys said as he grabbed my arm. He had a beer in one hand and was obviously wasted.

'Let go of me' I said sharply. The guy just looked at me and started to pull me closer to him. Suddenly I was yanked from him and the guy was sent flying backwards.

'Thanks' I said to Jacob. He just pulled me toward his bike. We got on and he drove me back to my house. He helped me pack and then he carried my bags into my truck.

'Thanks Jacob' I said as I held my key in my pocket. I twirled it with my fingers and stared at the ground. I had never felt so uncomfortable around Jacob.

'Your welcome Bella. I'll see you later' he placed his forefinger under my chin and lifted my head up. He looked into my eyes and had a sincere smile on his face.

'I love you' my eyes shot open and my heart stopped. I felt my face heat up instantly and Jacob started to laugh. _He loves me. He loves me._ My mind kept saying those words over and over in my head.

'I love you too' I got on my tiptoes and he bent down and our lips met. I knotted my fingers in his hair and I parted my mouth slightly. He eagerly followed and his tongue playfully danced around in my mouth.

'I need to go' I muttered against his lips. He laughed and picked me up into his arms bridal style. He carried me to the car door and I unlocked it. He set me on the seat and gave me a quick kiss before closing the door. I gave him a last longing look before I drove off.

When I arrived at the Cullen's house Edward was already waiting for me. He quickly grabbed my bags out of the back before I even got out of the truck. He greeted me with a warm smile and I gave him a hug.

'What's up Ed?' I asked as we walked to the front door.

'Nothing. I've been waiting for you to get here for the past hour and a half' I smiled and he opened the door. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmet were all sitting in the living room and when they all saw me they stood up. Alice ran over to me and locked me in a hug.

'BELLA' she screamed. I returned her hug and we stood there for what seemed like forever and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Emmet. I quickly gave him a hug and then I gave everyone else was too.

'I'll show you to your room Bella' Edward said. He led me upstairs and into what used to be Carlisle's study but it was converted into a bedroom. Edward set my bags down and I quickly ran and jumped on the bed.

'It's so comfy' I said. Edward jumped on it and laid next to me.

'Bella' he said. I looked at him and he had a devilish smile on his face.

'No Edward' I said as I started to quickly sit up. He was too fast though because he was sitting on top of me and he was tickling me.

'Stop it' I was barely able to get it out. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. I tried to wiggle out from under him but he was too heavy. Someone walked in and knocked on the door.

'Excuse me' Edward stopped and we both looked at the doorway. Rosalie was standing in the doorway and she had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. Edward quickly got off of me and sat next to me.

'Hi Rosalie' he said sheepishly. I sat myself up and wiped my tears on my sleeve.

'Eddie, why didn't you tell me that dear Isabella was staying with us' she said as she made her way over to him and sat on his lap.

'First, don't call me Eddie. It's Edward. Second, her name's Bella. And third, I know you don't like her so why would I tell you' Rosalie gave him a weird look and then she quickly got up and left.

'Why doesn't she like me?' I asked. I never fully understood why she hated me. I never did anything to her.

'She just doesn't like you because of how close we are. She says that she should be my number one priority, not you. She thinks I'm having an affair with you' we both laughed and then we got into a wrestling match on the bed.

'Do you remember when we had our first kiss?' I asked. He smiled and he pinned my arms above my head and got this thoughtful look on his face.

'Yeah! We were about eleven years old. It was when you moved back here. You came over and we were just hanging out in my room. We started wrestling and then I had you pinned just like this and I asked you if you had your first kiss yet and you said no and then I just kissed you' I smiled and he did too. That was one of my favorite memories.

'Edward' I whispered. He leaned his head closer to me so that his mouth was right next to my ear.

'Yes' he whispered. His cool breath brushed against my ear and it sent chills throughout my body.

_Should I tell him? Should I tell him how I feel? How will he take it? Will he feel the same? _So many questions were going through my head that I just decided against it.

'Nothing'


	2. Chapter 2

That night I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about Charlie. I hadn't even been able to see him yet. I needed to know that he was alright. I needed to know that he was still ok. It scared me to think that while I was in a nice house and that he was in a hospital with machines hooked up to him.

'Bella, are you up?' someone said from behind my door. I couldn't tell exactly who it was but I had a strong feeling it was Edward.

'Yes. Come in' Edward pushed open the door and walked in. He quietly shut the door and walked over to my bed and sat down.

'I needed to talk to you' he said as he laid himself down so that his back was up and he was able to look at me.

'Ok. Shoot' I said as I sat myself up and placed my hands on my knees.

'Promise me you won't say anything to anyone' I nodded and he took in a deep breath.

'Ok. I have this feeling that I don't really like Rosalie. I mean yes she's unbelievably stunning' I quickly tightened my fists around the sheets 'but I don't have those type of feelings for her. Yeah she likes me but it's not mutual. She and Emmet flirt like crazy and I think they'd be better together. Besides, I have my eye on someone else' I titled my head down and I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

'I'm just tired' I quickly said. I faked a yawn and fell back onto my bed. Edward rolled onto his back and rested his head on a pillow.

'Is it alright if I sleep here? I don't feel like going back to my room' I nodded and handed him the blanket that was on top of me. He draped it over him and soon we were both fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a scream, a laugh, and a bunch of curse words. When I opened my eyes I saw Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet standing in my doorway. I looked around and saw that my head was on Edward's chest and his arm was wrapped around me.

'What the fuck' Rosalie yelled. She ran over to me and ripped me off of Edward. She threw me against the wall with the ceiling to floor bookcase. As I made contact with the bookcase books flew off the shelves and landed on top of me when I fell to the floor.

Suddenly Edward's shot open and he saw me on the ground. He through the blanket off of him and ran over to me. The back of my head was bleeding and I had cut my lip pretty bad.

'Rosalie, what the hell were you thinking' Edward said as he picked me up and carried me back over to the bed. He looked at Alice and she quickly ran out of the room.

'What the hell was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking? You had your arm around her and her head was on your chest. What the hell Edward? Don't I mean anything to you? ANYTHING?' Rosalie was fuming mad. She looked like she could've had steam coming out of her ears. If I wasn't so scared I probably would've started laughing.

'You know what Rosalie, you don't. I don't have those types of feelings for you that you want me to. I just think of you as nothing more than a sister. You're better off with someone else. I don't love you Rosalie' Rosalie's eyes suddenly went from fuming angry to unbearably sad. She ran out of the room with her hands over her face. Emmet ran after her.

'Carlisle, hurry up' I heard Alice say from in the hallway. She and Carlisle showed up in the doorway and when Carlisle saw me he was quickly at my side.

'Are you alright Bella' he asked as he examined me. He set down a bag and opened it.

'Yeah, I'm--' I was about to finish but I got a sudden whiff of the blood and I suddenly felt nauseous.

'Edward you need to keep her from smelling the blood so I can clean her up' Edward looked around the room for something to help me but there was nothing there. He realized this and he walked over to me.

'Bella, please don't hate me' he sat on my bed and moved the hair out of my face. He leaned his face closer to mine and plugged my nose with his forefinger and his thumb. He then placed his mouth over mine. My eyes shot open and I felt a wave of excitement come over me. I then realized that I couldn't breathe and I started to panic. I tried to remove his hand but he shook his hand and then he started to breathe into my mouth.

I felt Carlisle probing my head with something cold for a few minutes and then it stopped. Edward got off of me and Carlisle whispered something to him and Edward nodded.

'Bella, we need to take you to the hospital. You need to get stitches for the cut on the back of your head' I widened my eyes and was about to protest but Carlisle just muttered something that sounded like 'now' and then Edward picked me up into his arms and carried me out to the garage. We got into Carlisle's car and he drove us to the hospital.

On the way there I started to feel nauseous again so I leaned against the door but Edward pulled me the other way so that my head was against his chest. I put my feet on the seat and he held me. His chest was muscular but it was rather comfortable. I closed my eyes and the nausea went away.

'Carry her inside. I can get her a room rather quickly' then Carlisle was gone and Edward was pulling me into his arms.

'I'm so sorry about this Edward' I said as he pulled me out of the car and into his arms.

'Don't be silly Bella. I'd do anything for you. You're like a sister to me' I felt a sharp pain in my heart and then a tear rolled down my face. Edward locked the car and then noticed the single tear streaming down my face.

'Are you alright Bella? Does it hurt?' I nodded. It was an easy cover-up. I guess all Edward and I were meant to be was just friends. I hated it.

He carried me inside and Carlisle rushed us to a room. I didn't have to change into one of those silly outfits but they had to hook me up to a bunch of machines and they had to stick an IV in me. Carlisle gave me something and within minutes I was out.

When I woke up I saw Edward sitting in a chair next to my bed. His head was on the side of the bed and it looked like he was asleep. I heard an annoying beeping noise and I didn't even have to look at it to know it was the heart-rate monitor.

'Bella' Edward whispered my name. The heart-rate monitor went wild and at that moment Carlisle walked in. He smiled at me and walked over to me.

'Feeling better?' Carlisle asked. I nodded my head and let out a slight yawn. He smiled again and checked one of the machines.

'He's been here all night you know. He refused to leave. He felt so uncomfortable leaving you here' I smiled and then something hit me.

'Is Charlie here?' I asked.

'Yes, but I'm sorry to tell you that you can't see him. The medication he's on makes him a little, well, a little crazy. He'd try to attack you Bella. He's tried to attack three of the nurses and myself. I couldn't expose you to that kind of danger' I sighed and looked at Edward again. I kept remembering yesterday when he had his lips on mine.

'You love him, don't you?' Carlisle asked. I started to blush and quickly looked over at Edward.

'Don't worry. He's an extremely heavy sleeper'

'Are you going to tell anyone?' I trusted Carlisle but I needed to make sure that no one besides him would know.

'If you don't want me to then I won't' I shook my head and he nodded.

'Yes. I do. Very much' I quickly glanced at Edward and he was still asleep.

'Hmm' was all he said before leaving the room. When the door slammed shut Edward's head shot up and he quickly looked at me.

'You're awake' he sounded cheery. He rubbed his eyes and smiled a crooked smile at me.

'You didn't leave' he shook his head and I smiled.

'Jacob came by but you were asleep' my expression changed and I felt bad that I hadn't been able to see Jacob.

'He's going to visit sometime today. I should probably get going' he started to get up from the chair and I quickly grabbed his hand. The heart-rate monitor went wild and he quickly sat back down.

'Ok, ok. I'll stay' he said in a playfully annoyed tone. We both laughed and then we started to talk. He explained to me what happened when I was asleep and then he told me that Rosalie and Emmet were an item.

'Seriously? She bounces back fast' we both laughed and then there was a knock at the door. Edward walked over to it and answered it and Jacob was standing there with a bouquet of pink roses and white tulips.

'Hi Jacob' I said as I tried to sit myself up. He pushed himself past Edward and set the flowers down on the table. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

'I was so worried about you' he whispered against my skin. I smiled and he took my hand in his. Edward started to leave but I quickly looked at him and he slowly walked back in.

'I was hoping for a few moments alone with you Bella' he said as Edward took his seat. Edward rose again, obviously aggravated, and stormed out of the room.

'Yes Jacob?'

'Promise me you won't freak out' I nodded and he seemed to be fighting himself to say what he was going to say.

'I—I—I don't want you to be friends with Edward anymore' he averted my gaze, probably knowing all the anger in my eyes.

'What?' I asked hoping I had heard him wrong. He still didn't look at me and I knew I wasn't imaging it.

'As long as you're with me Bella, I don't want you to be friends with Edward' I felt so much anger rush into my body that I couldn't stop myself from letting it all out.

'Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me. He's my best friend. That's like telling me to go and kill myself. I could never do that to him Jacob. I'm sorry. If you're going to make me choose between you and Edward, I choose Edward' Jacob didn't even look up at me as he left.

I started to cry and I just shut my eyes. I hated feeling like this, feeling so horrible. I felt like a monster. A monster who had just hurt someone who I loved and who loved me. I never thought that Jacob and I would end like this, me choosing Edward over him. Actually, I never thought I'd have to make that choice.

'Bella' Edward said as he opened the door. I opened my eyes, looked at him, and then closed them again. I heard him shut the door and walk over to my bed.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'You heard?'

'Everyone did' I felt my face get rather warm and then I felt Edward's cold hand on my face.

'I still can't believe you chose me. Why?'

'You're my best friend Edward. I could never not be friends with you. I—' I stopped there and rolled onto my side. _You almost said it again you dipshit._

'Bella, I have something I need to tell you' I rolled back onto my side and he took my hand in his and kissed it.

'Bella, I---'

* * *

**hmmm!!! what does Edward say?? find out in chapter two which will be posted between now and tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Bella, I -- will always be here for you' he let go of my hand and stood up. He walked over to the window and opened the shades so the sunlight came into the room.

'Thanks Edward' he walked back over to me and just stood there smiling at me.

'I need to go. I'm sure Esme would like me to come back home. I promise I'll come back' I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I did my best to steady my heart but it just went a little wild. He smiled at me and then he left.

I just laid in my bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before anyone came into my room and it just so happened to be Carlisle.

'How are you feeling Bella' he asked as he checked my monitors again. I just shrugged and he smiled.

'Everything seems to be in check. You can leave now' I smiled and he took out the IV and unhooked me from the monitors.

'So I can go back home now?'

'I'm sorry Bella. Alice has gotten really sick and I'm afraid that Edward caught it too. It's extremely contagious and only our family has had vaccinations for it since we've all seemed to have it. The vaccine is too hard to get so I'm sorry to tell you that we can't give it to you. You'll be needing to stay at a friends house for three days. That's usually how long the disease lasts so we'll be expecting you back on Thursday' I nodded and got out of my bed. Carlisle opened the door for me and then walked me out to his car.

'Could you take me to Angela Weber's house? Her mom and her said I was welcome if I ever needed a place to stay' Carlisle nodded and he drove off towards Angela's house. When he arrived in the parking lot I realized something.

'I don't have any clothes' he smiled at me and hit the button that opened the trunk.

'Esme packed some clothes for you to wear' I smiled and got out of the car. I grabbed my bags and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and Angela answered.

'Hi Bella. You need a place to stay huh?' she noticed my bags and I smiled sheepishly. She giggled and ushered me inside. I waved to Carlisle and he took off.

'I only need to stay for three days' she smiled and brought my stuff into the guest bedroom.

'I'm really glad you're staying with me Bella. I've missed you. I haven't been able to spend alone time with you in a while'

'I know. I'm sorry Angela. We can use this time to catch up on things' she smiled and we sat down on the bed and talked like crazy. I have no idea how long we spent talking but by the time we were done it was dark outside.

'I have one more question for you though?' I nodded and she seemed a little uncomfortable.

'Is Edward still dating Rosalie?' she shifted in her spot and started to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt.

'No. He broke up with her yesterday' her head shot up and her eyes were sparkling.

'Really? That's great. I mean, that's not great. I mean, oh, I don't know' she dropped her head again and was mumbling something to herself.

'Do you like him?' I didn't want to know the answer to my question.

'Yes, very much. I've liked him since we were kids' I suddenly felt a surge of hate pass through my body and I had an urge to strangle her.

'Do _you_ like him?' she asked. I too shifted in my spot.

'Yes' I said it very quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it. She nodded and then she got up. She didn't say anything to me as she left the room and that's when I knew these next two days were going to be quite awkward.

The next morning I woke to the smell of pancakes and sausages. I wrapped a robe around me and walked out into the kitchen where Angela's mom and Angela were.

'Help yourself to the food Bella' her mom said warmly. I smiled and made myself a plate with pancakes and sausage. I sat down next to Angela without either of us saying a word to each other.

'I'm going to go now Angie. I'll be back at around 2' her mom said goodbye and then left. Now it was just Angela and I left in the house.

'Can you please not make a move on Edward. I really really like him Bella' she looked up at me with pleading eyes and I almost considered it.

'I'm sorry Angela. I can't. I don't just like him. I love him' she looked away from me and then at her empty plate.

'Well then, may the best girl win' she quickly stood up and dropped her dish off in the sink before walking into the hallway.

'Don't worry. I WILL' I yelled the last part so she could here it. I didn't really believe in fighting over guys, in fact, I thought it was quite childish, but in Edward's case I made an exception.

I placed my plate in the sink when I finished and walked into my room. I closed the door and laid on my bed. I turned onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. I didn't want to end a good friendship like this.

I got up and walked to the door. I slowly opened it and walked into the hallway. I took in a deep breath and walked to Angela's room. She had music blaring so instead of knocking I just walked in. She looked up at me and then she closed her eyes and fell backwards.

'ANGELA' I screamed. I ran over to her and tried to wake her. She was passed out cold. I ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911.

'Hello, state your emergency' the woman said on the other line. I walked back into Angela's room and saw an empty glass and an empty pill bottle on her nightstand.

'Hello, my friend overdosed on pills and now she's passed out. Please, help. I think she's going to die' I was hyperventilating and hysterically crying.

'We'll have an ambulance there right away' she hung up and I dropped the phone. I ran back into Angela's room and held her stiff body in my arms until the ambulance came. I rode with them to the hospital and I never left Angela's room.

'Well, well Bella. Weren't you just in the hospital' I heard a familiar voice ask. I lifted my head off of the bed and saw Carlisle.

'Yeah' I looked down at Angela and saw her laying there with her eyes closed and I couldn't help but cry.

'What's wrong Bella?' he asked. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'This is my fault. She tried to kill herself because of me' I covered my face with my hands and continued to cry.

'What happened Bella?' his voice held concern. I looked up at him with tears still streaming down my cheeks and I cleared my throat.

'She told me she liked Edward and then asked me to back off because she wanted him' I looked away from Carlisle but I knew he wanted me to continue.

'I told her I couldn't because I didn't just like Edward, I loved him and that was the last thing I said to her before she OD'd'

'It's not your fault Bella. You love Edward. I would think something was wrong with you if you just gave in, well, maybe not since that's like you. But it's not your fault. Angela made the choice. In my opinion, Angela's been emotionally for a while' Angela started to move and she opened her eyes. She looked at me and reached out to give me a hug but pulled back because of the IV.

'I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me' she started to cry and that made me cry harder. I stood up and gave her a hug.

'No, please forgive _me. _I know how much you like Edward, I'll—' she put her hand up and shook her head.

'No. You go ahead and have him. Edward and you would obviously make a better couple. I can handle it' she smiled and hugged me tighter.

'Well, we got all the drugs out of your system. You can go home'

Then rest of the time I spent with Angela was total bliss. We did everything together, except go to the bathroom. When I had to leave it was really hard. Her mom drove us to the spot where you go to the Cullen's house and I gave Angela a hug before getting out of the car.

'Enjoy the rest of the break Bella' Angela screamed out of the window as her mom drove off. I waved back and then made my way down the path to the Cullen's house. When I reached the front door I dropped my bags and leaned against the wall to catch my breath.

'Bella' I heard someone yell. The front door swung open and Edward came out, only he didn't look like Edward. He was now 6'2", his eyes were a golden color, he looked like he had more muscle, and his skin was much paler.

'Edward, you look different' I said after he released me from his hug. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Is it bad?' he seemed a little worried but I just smiled and shook my head.

'Nah, you just look sexier' I said playfully. He laughed and grabbed my bags. We walked inside but no one was there. He dropped my bags off in my room and then he took my hand in his.

'Come with me' he commanded. I obeyed and he led me downstairs. We sat down on the couch. I sat down at the corner of the couch but he pulled me to him and placed me on his lap.

'Bella' he whispered against my neck. His breath was cold and it sent chills down my spine.

'Yes Edward?' I was barely able to speak.

'I need to tell you something. I need to let you know, I'm tired of keeping it inside' he grazed his lips across my neck and then he brought his mouth next to my ear 'I—'

* * *

**hmm... does that cliffie sound familiar? sorry to leave ya hanging again. my moms making me get off the comp but i'll be back on later and i promise to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

'Yes Edward?' I felt like I was in some sort of a trance. I couldn't think. I felt like an empty shell but then again I felt just perfect.

'I just want you to know that whatever you think of me after this I will always care bout you' he removed his mouth from my neck and we looked at each other. He took in a deep breath but said nothing.

'What is it Edward?' my heart was racing and I hoped that he was going to tell me what I thought he was.

'Bella, I like you. Actually, I love you. I've loved you for who knows how long. I never thought I could love someone this much. I would like it if you would be my girlfriend but if you don't want to then its ok' he was looking straight into my eyes the whole time he was speaking. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I love you too Edward. I would like nothing more then to be your girlfriend' he smiled and then did something totally unexpected. He laid me down on the couch and laid on top of me. He grazed his hand along my cheek and then he placed his lips on mine. They felt cold but magical. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

'Edward, we're ho—' someone was saying from the doorway. Edward and I broke apart and looked at the doorway to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all standing there staring at us.

'Umm' I felt my face heat up and I quickly sat myself up. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were smiling, Jasper looked confused, Emmet was laughing, and Rosalie looked like she was going to kill me.

'It's about time' everyone but Rosalie said in unison. Edward and I both laughed. He took my hand in his and pulled me into his lap.

'This is so cool' Alice screeched. I noticed that she looked different also. She had the same changes that Edward had. I looked from him, to her, then back to him.

'What's wrong Bella?' Edward asked.

'How come you and Alice both have changed in the same way after being sick?' Everyone exchanged glances and then Carlisle whispered something to Esme, who whispered to Emmet, who whispered to Jasper, who whispered to Alice, who walked over to us and whispered to Edward.

'Are you sure Carlisle?' Edward asked looking shocked. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I looked back at Edward and he was looking at me.

'Bella, I know this is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me, ok?' I nodded and he took a small deep breath before continuing.

'Bella, we're vampires. I mean, Carlisle and Esme have been vampires for a long time but the rest of us had to wait to be changed. Rose, Em, and Jasper were already changed but Alice and I were changed on Monday night' I looked at him and then at everyone. I was confused for a moment but then I started to laugh.

'Are you pulling my leg?' Edward looked at me seriously but I felt like they were still joking.

'I can prove it to you Bella' Edward stood up and then suddenly he was by Carlisle. I couldn't believe it. It would've taken him at least a minute to get across the room but it literally took him a second.

'How'd you do that?' I asked bewildered. Edward smiled and then walked back over to me.

'When you're turned into a vampire all of your sense are heightened along with your abilities. We can run faster and we're a lot stronger' he lifted me up with one hand to show me and I was astonished.

'Oh my god. You're really vampires' Edward sat me down and I went into shock. I just sat there staring at all of them for the first time in a new light. I realized that they didn't look like humans. They all looked unrealistically beautiful.

'That's so cool' they all looked at me surprised and then they all laughed, except Rosalie.

'You're not scared?' Alice asked. I shook my head and looked at them all again.

'You guys are still the people I love, you're just, undead' Edward and Alice laughed and I joined in.

'You're unbelievable Bella' Edward said as he pulled me against his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, everyone was gone.

'So, what are we going to do now?'

'I think we should take a walk' he answered. We both got up and walked outside hand-in-hand. We walked into the forest surrounding the house.

'Hey Edward' I jumped at him, trying to tackle him but instead I just hit him hard and fell on my butt.

'Owie' I said as I rubbed my butt. Edward laughed and helped me back up.

'I guess I can't do that anymore' I laughed and he continued. We continued to walk until he stopped and sat down on a log.

'Time to rest' He said. I sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and I on the top of his head.

'Bella, you have no idea how right this feels' I smiled and closed my eyes. I inhaled through my nose and smelled something so delicious it surprised me. I continued to inhale and realized it was Edward.

'Edward, you smell so good' he laughed and tightened his hold on me. I stroked my fingers through his hair and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

'What was that for?' he asked. He pulled away so that we could look at each other.

'I'm just so happy. I thought I would never get to be with you. I thought that I was always going to be just a friend'

'That's exactly how I felt Bella. You have no idea how scary it was. I didn't know how you would react. Emmet and Alice convinced me to tell you' I cupped his face in my hands and brought my lips to his. This time I parted my lips slightly and inhaled through my mouth. Edward tensed and quickly pulled me away.

'Damnit Bella' he said in an aggravated tone. I didn't understand what I had done and I felt my face get warmer and I quickly looked away.

'I didn't mean it like that. It's just, well, I don't know how to explain it' I looked back at him but he was looking away from me. He seemed to be searching for something.

'It's just, your blood smells so delicious. When I first saw you after I was changed it took everything out of me not to kill you. But I've been getting better. It's just that when you do things like that it gets harder to control myself. If we just kiss then I'm fine' he looked back at me and I smiled at him to show reassurance.

'I understand' he smiled back and then he stood up, standing me up as well.

'Esme's cooking you dinner. It's your favorite. Spaghetti with meatballs' I smiled and quickly started to walk back to the house.

'I don't think so' he said as he lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. It hurt a little but I got over it. He flipped me over so my back was on the ground. He was sitting on top of me and had my arms pinned over my head with one hand.

'Don't Edward' I screamed as I realized what he was going to do. He smiled devilishly at me and then with his free hand he began to tickle me.

'Stop' I screamed every time I could. He didn't stop though so I continued to wiggle and jerk and move to get out from under him but it was no use. _Damn Vampire._

'Edward, Bella, time to come in' Esme called from back at the house. He got off of me and helped me up. He helped me brush off all the dirt and twigs. He took my hand in his and then we walked back to the house.

Esme's spaghetti was amazing. After I finished eating Edward and I went upstairs and hung out in his room. We listened to a lot of music and we talked a lot about what it was like during his transformation and what it was like now. It was really fascinating.

'Bella' someone called from the door. Edward and I both looked at the door and Carlisle came in.

'I have some news for you Bella, it's about Charlie' his expression was one that I couldn't quite read but it didn't look good.

'What is it Carlisle?' I didn't want to know. I had a feeling it was going to be something horrible.

'Bella, Charlie's ---'

* * *

**haha. the long awaited confession of love. lol. i hope yall are happy now. just fyi, things are gonna get worse for this happy couple. and what's wrong with Charlie? is he ok? find out in chap 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

'Bella, Charlie's not doing so well at the hospital. We're going to have to keep him for a while longer. It seems that when he was in the crash he sustained some heart problems that just became apparent yesterday' I clutched Edward's hand and was able to keep myself from crying.

'How long are you going to keep him there' Edward asked on my behalf. I was barely able to breath, let alone speak.

'About three to four weeks' a single tear streamed out of my eyes. I was scared that I may never get to see Charlie again.

'Ok, thanks Carlisle' Edward said. Carlisle nodded and then left. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against his chest. I cried against his shirt and he ran his fingers through my hair, muttering things against my hair.

'I'm scared Edward' I said when I finally regained myself. I didn't leave my spot on his chest and he continued to stroke my hair.

'It's ok Bella. Carlisle's an excellent doctor. He won't let anything happen to Charlie. I promise' he kissed the top of my head and I suddenly felt better.

'I love you' it felt so right saying that to him. I really did love him. More than he would ever know.

'I love you too' he whispered into my hair. It meant so much more coming from him then it did coming from Jacob. I mean, I liked Jacob, a lot, but I could never love him like this. This love was special.

'I think it's time for you to go to sleep Bella' Edward whispered. I shook my head but as I did that a huge yawn escaped my mouth.

Edward smiled and scooped me up into his arms. He kissed my forehead and carried me into my room. He set me down on the floor and left the room so I could change and when I finished he came back in. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

'Are you going to sleep here tonight?' I asked. He sat down next to me and stroked my cheek.

'I'm sorry Bella, I don't have to sleep anymore, but if you like, I'll lay here with you until you fall asleep' I nodded and he moved to the other side of the bed and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. Within minutes I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Edward was gone. I didn't panic because I had a feeling he wasn't far. I slowly stretched out my arms and then I climbed out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came back and changed into a pair of jeans with holes in them and a linkin park tank top. I put on a stud belt and I ran downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch and when he saw me he quickly stood up and ran over to me.

'Good morning beautiful' he said as he let go of me. I smiled and he kissed me.

'And good morning to you too' he smiled and then he started to pull me into the kitchen.

'Time for the little human to eat' he said. He made me sit down at the kitchen table as he went and got me a bowl of cereal.

'Aren't you going to eat?' I asked as he set down the bowl in front of me. I took a bite and he just smiled at me.

'I don't have to eat silly' he said as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. I finished chewing my cereal and then I let out a little laugh.

'Wow, you don't have to eat or sleep. You must have a lot of free time' he smiled and nodded. When I finished my cereal he took my bowl and put it in the dishwasher.

'I want to show you something' he said as he picked me up and carried me into the living room. He carried me over to the piano and set me down on the piano bench.

'I've already seen your piano Edward. You've had it since we were kids, remember?' he just smiled and sat down next to me.

'I know that. I want to show you a song I wrote for you' I looked at him and couldn't help but smile one of the biggest smiles I've ever smiled. Wow, too many smiles in one sentence.

'You wrote me a song' I refrained myself from screaming 'Aw' and pinching his cheeks. I just felt my face get warm and I quickly looked away.

'Yeah, I worked all night on it' I guess he looked away also because he started to play. The music filled the room and it was very soothing. It almost made me fall asleep. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and let the music fill me. It was so relaxing.

When he finished he lifted my head off of his shoulder and he looked at me. His eyes were filled with so much love that it made my heart race. He smiled and then placed his ear where my heart was. I stiffened and my heart raced even faster.

'Bella, you're smell so delicious' he said when he brought his face back in front of mine. He smiled and then he pressed his lips to mine. I restrained myself but it was really hard.

'Edward, I need to talk to--' Edward and I both looked at the stairs and Rosalie was staring at me with rage and hate very apparent in her eyes. She looked at Edward and then she stormed off.

'You should go talk to her' I said. He looked at me for a second but I just smiled.

'Are you sure Bella?' he didn't seem to think that I was ok with it. I just laughed and nodded my head. It would give me some time to talk to Alice, I hadn't in a while.

He nodded and then he and I walked up the stairs. I walked to Alice's room and he walked over to Emmet, and now Rosalie's room. I knocked on Alice's door and she quickly answered it.

'MAKEOVER' she screamed. I suddenly regretted coming and seeing her. She pulled me into her room and I was doomed.

She pulled me into her bathroom and locked the door. She forced me into a chair and she began to pull at, twist, and do things to my hair. When she was finished she moved to doing my makeup. I never wore makeup so this was a new thing for me. She put on eyeliner, lipstick, lip gloss, blush, and some weird stuff that I still don't know the name of.

'Finished' she said as she turned my chair around. I looked into the mirror and didn't recognize myself. I looked like someone who just stepped out of a fashion magazine. It was amazing. I didn't know I could look this good.

'I'm going to go show Edward' I said as I got out of the chair. I unlocked the door and ran out. I ran over to Rosalie's door but I didn't open it because I heard voices on the other side. I put my ear up to the door and listened.

'What do you see in her that I don't have?' Obviously that was Rosalie.

'I don't know Rosalie. She just means so much to me'

'And I didn't?'

'Of course you mean something to me Rose. Just not in that way'

'She doesn't deserve you Edward. But I do'

'You've got it backwards. I don't deserve her'

'What the hell is so great about her anyway. She's ugly, has no taste in clothing, and she's just a filthy human. You could never be with her the way you could be with me. I could give you everything and so much more. All she can give you is kisses and she can't even kiss you the way I can. She's a filthy pathetic human' I heard a loud noise that I assumed was a slap.

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT' Edward yelled. It hurt my ears it was so loud.

'She may not be able to give me all the things that you can but there's one thing that she can give me that you will never be able to'

'What's that?'

'Her love, and that's the only love I want and that I'll accept. I've loved her since we were children. I love you like a sister Rosalie, that's it'

'I can change that' I opened the door and saw Rosalie lean in and kiss Edward. Edward tried to push her away but she was holding on to tight.

'You stupid little whore' I said. She pulled away from him and smiled, obviously thinking I had misunderstood and Edward seemed to think that too.

'Bella, I can explain' Edward said. He was panicking and I couldn't help but laugh.

'It's ok Edward. I understand that Rosalie came onto you. _She_ kissed_ you_. I heard the last part of your conversation in the hallway' Edward walked over to me but Rosalie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

'Where do you think you're going?' she asked seductively. Edward looked at her harshly and she let go.

'Don't ever touch me again' he spat out at her. She stared at him and then she glared at me.

'She's still a pathetic human' she said. She turned around and started to walk over to her closet.

'At least I'm not an ugly whore vampire who looks and dresses like a cheap ass slut' they both looked at me with different expressions. Edward- confused and shocked. Rosalie- shocked and hate.

'What did you say to me?' I just smiled and took Edward's hand. We turned and started to walk out the doorway.

'You heard me bitch' I slammed the door behind us and took in a deep breath. That was the scariest thing I had ever done in my life.

'Bella, that was amazing. I don't think any girl would ever stand up to Rosalie like that. You're so wonderful' he picked me up and kissed my forehead. He carried me back to my room where we spent the rest of the day.

* * *

**wow. there's no cliffie in this one. i'm giving you guys a break so you won't go all psycho on me. lol. post more between now and tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

'Rise and shine Bella' I opened my eyes and saw Edward and Alice standing over me with huge smiles on their faces. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes.

'Uh uh, you need to get up' Alice ripped the sheets off of me and Edward picked me up. I groaned and placed my head against his chest, never opening my eyes.

'How are we going to wake her up?' Edward asked. I clenched his shirt and looked up at him. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a warm smile.

'There's my Bella' I smiled and he set me down.

'Go get in the shower Bella and then meet me in my room' Alice ordered. I yawned and they both left. I grabbed my toiletries and walked into the bathroom. When I got out of the shower I tried to take as long as possible in the bathroom. Blow drying my hair, straightening it, brushing my teeth three times, and every other thing I could think of. When I finished I slowly walked to Alice's room.

'Time to get you an outfit' she said as she pulled me into her room. She through me onto the bed and ran into her closest. She came back out with two outfits, one on each arm.

'Alice, I can't fit into your clothes. In case you haven't notice, after the transformation you got a lot skinnier' she just smiled and through the outfits at me.

'I bought these for you' she said as she went back into the closet. I groaned and placed the outfits on the bed. I tried on one and was surprised at how well it fit.

'That looks great. That's the one you're going to be wearing tomorrow night' she said as she tossed me a pair of high heels.

'This outfit is cute Alice but I can't wear it out in public' I started to take it off but she was next to me in a second, holding my hands.

'Yes you can. We're going clubbing. I'm going to be wearing something like it' she said as she pointed to the other outfit. It looked a lot like the one I was wearing only it was a small tank top instead of a short sleeve.

'Time to accessorize' she said. She pulled me over to her dresser and started handing me a bunch of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. She settled on a necklace with a lightning bolt on it, a stud bracelet, and some hoop earrings. (**for a pic of the outfit look in my profile**).

'You look amazing Bella. Too bad Edward's going to have to wait to see it' she said the sentence rather loud and I heard a growl from the hallway.

'Alice, do you have a dog?' she laughed and started to help take off the jewelry.

'No, that was Edward' I looked at her and she just laughed harder.

'Seriously?' I looked back at the door and I could hear Edward laughing also.

'Yes, when you turn into a vampire, I don't know what it is, you can just growl' she stopped laughing but turned it into a giggle.

'Alice, let me see her' I heard Edward yell from the other side of the door.

'No, and don't you dare read my mind' she yelled. I heard him growl and then Alice let out an even louder growl that caused me to fall off the bed.

'Did you just say don't read my mind?' I asked as I picked myself up and sat back down on the bed.

'Yes, when you turn you also bring something over with you from your human life. Esme brought her ability to love passionately, Carlisle his compassion, Emmet his strength, Rosalie her tenacity, Jasper his ability to control peoples emotions, Edward his ability to read people, and me, the ability to see what's going to happen' she finished and I was left breathless.

'Wow' was all I could say. I finished changing back into my clothes and then I walked out into the hallway where Edward was waiting for me. I didn't see him so I ran into him and fell on my butt.

'You do that a lot now' he said as he helped me up.

'Maybe if you weren't so freaking indestructible then I would have a chance' I looked him in the eyes and I laughed. He joined in and Emmett walked out into the hallway looking at us in a funny way.

'Hey Ed, get Alice, Carlisle said it should be about time for your first hunt' Edward nodded and Emmet walked downstairs. Edward knocked on Alice's door and then he looked down at me.

'When he said hunt, he didn't mean hunt humans did he?' Edward looked at me surprised and then he laughed.

'No, we're not the type of vampires who hunt humans, thought there are those types out there. We hunt animals' I let out a sigh of relief and he wrapped his arms around me.

'That's good. I wouldn't want to be your guys' dinner' I said as I clutched my throat. Edward laughed and took my hands in his.

'I would never let you become our dinner' he said before kissing my forehead. I smiled and then Alice opened her door.

'Yes Edward?' she asked. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and Edward looked at the two of us.

'Emmett says that Carlisle wants us to go on our first hunt' Alice nodded and walked out into the hallway. She shut her door and then we all walked downstairs. Everyone was downstairs.

'Ok, this is going to be your first time hunting so listen carefully. Your instincts are going to take over so do not be alarmed. You will regain yourself after you've had your fill' Carlisle looked at Alice and Edward and then he looked at me.

'I'm sorry Bella but you can't come with us. Emmett and Jasper will be staying here with you. We'll be gone for two days' I nodded and Edward looked at me. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I heard a low growl come from Rosalie.

'When do we leave?' Edward asked. Carlisle looked at Esme and then back at Edward.

'Now would be the best time. I don't think either of you will be able to last until tomorrow with Bella being in the house' he looked at me again and I couldn't help but feel some kind of guilt.

'Alright' Edward muttered. Everyone except him, Emmett, and Jasper left.

'I expect you too to be nice to Bella. If I come back and she's hurt I'll have your heads' they both exchanged looks and then nodded.

'I love you Bella. I'll see you tomorrow night' he kissed my forehead and then he was gone and I was left alone with Emmett and Jasper.

'So, Bella. Have you ever played truth or dare vampire style?' Emmett asked. I shook my head and I had a very strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

'Well you're going to now' Jasper said. I gulped and they both laughed maniacally.

'Ok, we're all going to sit in a circle around this little bottle' Emmett held up a bottle, where he got it from, I don't know. We all sat around it and Emmett continued.

'We're going to play rock paper scissors to see who goes first' We played and I won which meant I didn't have to go first. I spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper.

'Jasper, truth or dare' I asked. He looked at Emmett and laughed.

'Dare' he answered. I started to laugh and he looked at Emmett again.

'I dare you to undress and only wear a pink tutu, go to a neighborhood and dance around in the street like a ballerina and say "I'm a pretty little princess who has come to find my prince"' Jasper gasped and Emmett started to roar with laughter.

'Where am I going to find a pink tutu?' Jasper asked all smart ass like. I smiled and ran upstairs. I tripped on the last step and I hear both of them laugh. I ran into Alice's room and into her closet. When I came back I had a pink tutu in my hand that had Jasper written on a piece of paper pinned to the tutu.

'Alice must have seen this in a vision' Emmett said. Jasper groaned as I handed it to him. He walked into the kitchen and when he came back he was wearing nothing but the tutu.

'You look like a girl' Emmett yelled. Jasper ran over to him and socked him in his jaw but that didn't stop him from laughing.

'Alright Emmett, we've got to drive him to the nearest neighborhood' Emmett stopped laughing and we walked outside and we got into Emmett's jeep. We drove to the nearest neighborhood which had people outside in their yards. Jasper got out and started dancing around singing 'I'm a pretty little princess who has come to find my prince'. Everyone looked at him. Some of them laughed, others took their children inside. When he was finished he jumped back into the jeep and we sped off.

When we got back to the house it was Jasper's turn to spin. First he changed into his regular clothes and then he spun the bottle. It landed on Emmett.

'Emmett, truth or dare'

'Dare' Jasper laughed and then he got a devilish glint in his eyes.

'I dare you to—'

* * *

**my nice streak is over and now it's back to cliffies. muawahahahaha. lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

'I dare you to streak through the mall screaming "the bad aliens stole my clothes"' Emmett looked at him and I laughed. He stripped down and I quickly turned my head.

'To Emmett's jeep' Jasper declared. I stood up and ran out to the car. I kept my eyes on the ground outside. I didn't want to see any part of Emmett that I haven't already seen on Edward.

'Alright Emmett. Go' Jasper said. Emmett got out of the jeep and ran into the mall. We quickly followed and all I could see was his white butt and his arms flung in the air.

'The bad aliens stole my clothes' he screamed. I felt so sorry for those innocent bystanders. Mothers were covering the eyes of their children and people were laughing like crazy.

'Lets get back in the car before he gets back' I nodded and we ran back into the car. He hopped in the driver's seat and I got in the passengers. Soon Emmett hopped into the backseat and Jasper drove off.

'I'm going to kill you' Emmett yelled as we neared their house. I tried to stifle my laughter but it was no use.

'Don't laugh just yet Bella. It's your turn now' I gulped and we walked inside. Emmett put his clothes back on and then we sat back down.

'Truth or dare Bella?'

'Dare' for some reason my truth came out as dare.

'Alright! I dare you to take this bat and smash all the windows on Edward's Volvo' he held up a wooden bat and I eyed it with such hate.

'I can't Emmett. He'll kill me' he shoved the bat at me anyways and ushered me outside. Jasper eagerly followed. I took the bat and closed my eyes. I started to swing away. I heard the glass shatter from the impact of the hit and I cringed. I continued to smash the windows until there were now more.

'I'm going to kill you Emmett' I said as we walked back inside. I spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

'That's so not fair' he exclaimed.

'Truth or Dare'

'Dare' didn't he know what he was in for? Apparently not.

'I dare you to take this bat and smash all the windows on Rosalie's car'

'No Bella' Emmett whined. I just stared at him and he walked outside. He started to smash the windows and when he finished we walked back inside.

The game went on for hours and hours. The dares got worse and worse as the day went on. When we finished I was extremely tired. After we finished our last set of dares I tried to stand up but I ended up falling back down.

'Do you need some help?' Jasper asked. I nodded and he picked me up. He carried me up to my room and placed me on my bed.

'Thanks Jasper' I said as I pulled back the covers.

'Anytime Bella' he walked out of the room. I took off my shirt and then I climbed into bed. I pulled the covers back over me and within minutes I was asleep.

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?' I woke up to the screams of Edward and Rosalie. I looked at my clock. 3:46 p.m. I groaned and rolled back onto my side.

'To much fun' I mumbled. I heard the front door swing open, people yelling, and loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

'_Oh no_' I heard some footsteps stop at my door and I pulled the covers over my head. I heard my door swing open and someone come into my room. The covers were ripped off of me but I kept my eyes closed.

'Bella' I heard the musical voice of my Edward say. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

'DON'T BE NICE TO HER. SHE SMASHED THE WINDOWS ON YOUR VOLVO AND SHE MADE EMMETT SMASH THE WINDOWS OF MY BMW' Rosalie screamed. I covered my ears and rolled onto my stomach.

'Shut up Rosalie. They were just having fun' he rubbed my back and played with my hair.

'FUN. YOU CALL DESTROYING MY CAR FUN. YOU'RE TO NICE EDWARD' I felt Edward being ripped off of me and then I was picked up and pinned against a wall. I opened my eyes and saw a fuming Rosalie in front of me.

'Let go of me' I yelled. She just held onto my shirt tighter and gave a slight shove that hurt, a lot.

'Stop it Rosalie' Edward yelled. He stood up and started to walk over to us.

'You come anywhere near us and I'll kill her' he stopped dead in his tracks.

'CARLISLE' I screamed at the top of my lungs. Rosalie smacked me across the face and then dropped me. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

'Are you alright Bella' Edward came over to me and helped me up. A stream of blood escaped my lip and Edward eyed it with lust.

'Edward, what're you doing?' he took his finger and wiped some of it. He stuck it in his mouth and his eyes just seemed to pop. He moved closer to me and pressed me against the wall.

'You taste even better then I imagined' he brought his face to my neck. Carlisle barged into the room and pulled Edward off of me.

'What were you thinking Edward? You could've killed her' Carlisle yelled as he started to clean my cut.

'I--- I'm sorry. I--- I couldn't help myself' Edward stood up and ran out of the room.

'No Edward. It's ok' I yelled. Carlisle put his finger over my mouth and continued to tend to my wound.

'It's quite alright Bella. He'll come back. He just needs to take a run for a while. I can't believe you aren't going into shock' he said as he put something on my cut. He stood up and I did too.

'I wasn't really scared. I know it's not normal but I'm not normal' I smiled and he let out a light chuckle.

'You're really extraordinary Bella' he walked out of the room. I walked over to my bed and I saw my shirt on the floor. I quickly looked at myself and realized I was only in my bra. I suddenly felt my face heat up and I quickly grabbed another shirt and put it on.

I walked downstairs where Alice and Jasper were watching TV. When Alice saw me she quickly ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

'Are you alright Bella?' she asked. I tried to speak but I couldn't breath. Alice noticed and quickly let go of me.

'I'm fine Alice. It was really nothing' she looked at my lip and gasped.

'I'm going to kill Rosalie' she muttered. I just rolled my eyes and walked past her downstairs.

'Why does everyone have to make a big fuss over me?' I said as I took a seat on one of the couches. I put my face in my hands and I felt a wave of calm come over me.

'Stop it Jasper' I muttered. The calmness went away. Alice came over to me and placed her arm on my shoulder.

'I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you upset. The reason we all make a big fuss over you is because if one of us isn't careful we could end up crushing you. When Rosalie hit you, if she wasn't careful she could've knocked your head clean off your shoulders' I lifted my head out of my hands and looked at her in disbelief. _Oh my god!_

'I need to see Edward. I need to tell him it's ok'

'He'll be back in a little bit Bella. You just need to calm yourself for now' I nodded and I rested my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a little nap.

* * *

**I know it's kind of boring. please just bare with me. i'll post my later.**


	8. Chapter 8

'Wake up Bella. Edward's coming back' I quickly opened my eyes and Alice was smiling down at me.

'How long have I been asleep?' I asked as I looked outside. It was light out and I had a feeling it was the next day.

'30 minutes' she answered. I looked back at her and I laughed. I had expected to have been asleep for way longer than that.

'Where's Edward?' she looked at the door and then back down at me.

'He's right outside. He's coming up the steps' I listened and heard footsteps outside the house 'And now he's at the door' I heard the doorknob turn and I saw Edward walk in. He saw me and then he quickly ran upstairs.

'Edward, wait' I called. I got off the couch and ran upstairs. I ran to his room and tried to open the door but it was being held shut.

'Please Edward. Let me in' I begged. I tried to open the door again but it was still being blocked.

'No Bella. I don't want to hurt you again' he was on the other side of the door. I put my hand against the wood and I leaned my forehead against it.

'Edward, please' I said it as softly and as sincerely as possible. I heard the doorknob turn and Edward opened it. He was standing in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him.

'How can you be so forgiving Bella? I almost sucked you dry' I nestled my head in the crook of his neck and I inhaled his scent.

'It's because I love you Edward. I know the risks I'm taking by being with you now Edward and I'm going to let you in on a little secret' I brought my mouth next to his ear 'I'd rather die then be away from you' I whispered it into his ear and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

'You, Isabella Swan, are the most unbelievable girl I have ever met' I smiled and hugged him tighter. He pulled me into his room and we sat down on his bed.

'Edward, do you ever think I could become a vampire' he looked at me and his eyes were charcoal black. I had never seen them this color and it scared me.

'ABSOLUTELY NOT' he yelled. It scared me and I couldn't help but jump back. I looked away and wiped some tears from my eyes. I stood up and started to walk out the door but he grabbed me and turned me around.

'I'm sorry I yelled Bella. I could never damn you like this Bella. I won't do it' he dropped down to his knees and placed his head against my stomach.

'Then why are you dammed to this life?' I asked. He started to sob against my stomach.

'I thought exactly what you are thinking. It's not worth it Bella. It's not' he was sobbing heavier now and I started to cry. I had always cried when Edward cried. I could never explain it.

'I'd get to be with you like how Alice can be with Jasper' I said through the tears. He stood up and took my face in his hands.

'I just won't be able to see you in so much pain' he pressed his lips to mine in a forceful kiss. I wrapped my arms around my neck and when he pulled away I placed my head on his shoulder.

'I love you Edward'

'I love you too Bella'

We stood there for who knows how long. I never wanted the moment to end. I wanted to bask in it for eternity. I was with my Edward, his arms were wrapped around me and I felt so safe and protected.

'C'mon Bella. I want to show you something' he picked me up into his arms and carried me downstairs. We passed by Alice and Esme talking sternly to Rosalie. I laughed as he carried me outside. He stopped and swung me onto his back.

'What're you doing?' I asked as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

'Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say so' I quickly shut my eyes and held them tightly shut. I suddenly felt wind begin to rush past my face and I buried my face in his shoulder.

The wind stopped and Edward loosened his grip on my legs. I slid off his back and opened my eyes. I was standing at the edge of the forest looking at a clearing with a huge pool of water and a waterfall. I quickly ran over to it but stopped when I realized Edward didn't follow.

'Come on Edward' I said. I searched the darkness for him but I couldn't see. For a second I thought he had left but then I realized he would never do that. It wasn't like Edward to do that.

'Don't freak out, ok?' he said from somewhere in the darkness. I nodded, hoping that he would see it. I continued to search the forest until I spotted him. He walked slowly out into the sunlight.

When the sunlight hit his skin it sparkled. I mean, his skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. It was like looking at a star. He looked beautiful.

'Wow' I muttered. He walked over to me and smiled.

'Do you want to go for a swim?' he asked. I looked at him and then at the water.

'Sure' he smiled and walked a little closer to me. He kissed my cheek and then pushed me into the water. I managed to grab hold of his arm as I was falling so he ended up in the water with me.

'Thanks a lot you jerk' I said as I started to swim back to the edge of the pool. I started to climb onto the grass but he grabbed hold of my leg and pulled me back towards him.

'Where ya goin?' he asked. He pulled me to him and pressed me against his chest. I rolled my eyes at him and he pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away I pushed him and started to swim around.

'I thought you were getting out' he said as he swam next to me. I flipped onto my back and just floated around.

'I decided to stay and enjoy this' he floated next to me. He took my hand in his and we just laid there. I watched the clouds go by and we started to name the little pictures. We did that until it got dark.

'Are you cold?' Edward asked. I nodded and he helped me get over to the edge. When we got out the wind instantly hit me and I was freezing. I started to shiver and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

'Hold on, Alice told me I should bring an extra shirt, I'll go get it' he ran off and was back in a second with an extra shirt. He handed it to me and I started to take off my shirt when I heard something behind me. I ignored it and took my shirt all the way off. I heard a loud growl behind me and I turned around. Jacob was standing there, staring at me.

'What're you doing here Jake?' I asked. I quickly put on Edward's shirt and walked over to Edward. I looked over at Jacob and looked away quickly. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind.

'What were you doing with your shirt off Bella?' he asked harshly. Edward grabbed me and pulled closer to him. Jacob snarled and Edward growled.

'Stop it. Both of you. Jacob, Edward and I were swimming and I got cold. He had an extra shirt so I was changing into it. That's it' I let out a sigh and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

'Bella, can I speak to you?' Jacob asked. He looked from me to Edward 'Alone' Edward looked down at me and nodded. I walked over to Jacob and we walked into the forest.

'What did you want to talk about Jacob?' I leaned against a tree and folded my arms across my chest.

'Do you still love me Bella?' he asked.

'You know I do Jacob. I just love Edward in a different way. I want us to be friends Jacob. I've always wanted us to be friends' he took a step towards me and looked me into the eyes. Pain and love very visible in his.

'Why did you have to choose him over me Bella? Why?' his voice was full of sadness that it hurt.

'Because Jacob. I love him. I loved you too but I couldn't let go of my friendship with Edward. It hurt to tell you that I chose him. Believe me' he kept taking steps closer to me until he was about a foot away from me.

'I still love you too Bella' It came out in almost a whisper. He closed the space between us and pressed his body against mine. He brought his lips to mine in a forceful kiss. I didn't move even though I knew I should. It felt like I was glued to that spot.

'BELLA' Edward roared from behind Jacob. I managed to push Jacob off of me and I fell to the floor. I couldn't help but start balling my eyes out. I heard Edward and Jacob fighting but I couldn't see anything. My eyes were too blurry and pretty soon I couldn't hear anything either.

I closed my eyes and laid down on the ground. Soon I felt myself being picked up and carried away. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was. I didn't really care.

'Bella, what were you thinking?' I heard my angels voice ask. I cradled my head against his chest.

'I don't know Edward. I'm so sorry' I started to cry again. I buried my face in his chest and let all my tears out.

'It's alright Bella. It's alright. Don't cry' he said sweetly. I tried to smile but I couldn't, knowing the thoughts that were running through my head.

We made it back into the house where everyone was asking what happened. Edward ran past them and up to my room. He laid me on my bed and sat down next to me.

'Why did you let him kiss you Bella?' he didn't look at me. He put his face in his hands and just shook his head.

'I don't know Edward. I don't know what I was thinking' _you're lying. You know exactly what you were thinking. You wanted to do things with Jacob. How could you do that to Edward? HOW?_

'SHUT UP' I yelled. It startled Edward and he looked at me curiously.

'I didn't mean you. I meant--- never mind' I rolled onto my side and mumbled things to myself.

'I still love you' he said. I smiled a fairly small smile but it was a smile nonetheless.

'I still love you too' I felt him lay down behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me to him and placed his head on my shoulder. He whispered soothing things into my ear and I fell asleep to the sound of his sweet voice.

* * *

**post next chapter tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

'Hey Bella, it's time for breakfast' Edward said from my doorway. I just rolled onto my side and tried to go back to sleep.

'I'm not hungry Edward' I managed to say. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead.

'Bella, you're cold' he pulled his hand away and called for Carlisle who was next my bed in a flash.

'Nothing's medically wrong with her. She's just suffering from some form of depression' _BINGO!_

'Is that true Bella?' Damn it. Now I have to lie again.

'No. Everything's fine Edward. I'm just not hungry' I hated to lie but I didn't want to tell him the truth.

'Alright Bella' they both left and I let my mind wander back into my thoughts.

_Bella, how can you lie like that? You know something's wrong. You're not hungry? You're always hungry. Your skin is usually warm, what's happened to you?_

'Leave me alone' I said. The voice in my head was like an annoying person who never leaves you alone.

'Bella, are you alright' Alice walked into my room and sat at the foot of my bed. I sat myself up and crossed my legs.

'No. Something's wrong with me. I'm not hungry and Edward said my skin is cold and, now that I look at myself, my skin is paler than usual' I looked at my hand and it was true.

'You're probably just exhausted. Come downstairs, you shouldn't be cooped up here. You can sleep on the couch next to Edward' I nodded and we walked downstairs together. I sat on the couch next to Edward and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Close your eyes Bella. I'm not going anywhere' I closed me eyes and went back to sleep and continued my dream from earlier.

'_Edward no' I ran over to him but it was too late. He had already made his wish and there was nothing I could do._

'_I'm so sorry Bella' he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his cheek and let out the tears that were hidden behind my eyes._

'_It's alright' I ran my fingers through his hair and gave him one of the most passionate kisses I've ever given._

_Suddenly he started to disappear. I reached out to touch him but it was too late. He was gone and now I was alone._

'Don't go' I screamed. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I felt my face heat up and I quickly hid it in Edward's chest.

'Don't hide it Bella. It's nice to see come color on your face' he lifted my head up so our eyes were level.

'Am I really that pale?'

'Unfortunately' I dropped my eyes but he made me look at him. I smiled and he gave me a quick kiss.

'I'm sorry' he shook his head and smiled that crooked smile that made my heart melt.

'Don't be. Are you hungry yet?' I thought about and realized that I wasn't.

'No actually. I'm not' he looked surprised and so did everyone else.

'You haven't eaten for 12 hours Bella' I looked at him and then I looked at everyone else. They nodded.

'Are you serious?' I didn't even feel hungry. What was wrong with me?

'Yes Bella. Are you feeling ok?' I nodded. I felt fine. It was really weird.

'Kids, are you all in the living room?' Carlisle asked from somewhere in the house. Everyone yelled yes and he was downstairs in a flash with Esme.

'Ok, we have something important to tell you. For some reason the Volturi have found out about Bella knowing our secret and they've decided to pay us a little visit' everyone shifted in their seats but I didn't know why. Who were the Volturi?

'Why are they coming here?' Alice asked with fear in her tone. Why was she so scared? Why are the Volturi coming out here?

'They feel that they should meet the human that we've so gladly told out secret to' everyone exchanged glances and it made me feel uneasy.

'When will they be here?' Edward asked. Carlisle looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall.

'Ten minutes' everyone fell silent and they all looked at me. _Why isn't anyone telling me what the hell the Volturi are?_

'C'mon Bella. We've gotta get you dressed' Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me up to my room. He set me down on my bed and walked over to my dresser.

'What do you want to wear?' he asked as he rummaged through it. I shrugged so he pulled out a pair of capris and a cute black tank top.

'Thanks' I said as I grabbed the outfit. I started to undress and he quickly turned around. I smiled and changed into the outfit.

'Done' I said when I had finished putting on my shirt. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. He walked over to my and picked me up again.

'You look beautiful' I smiled and he kissed my nose. He carried me downstairs and we sat back down on our couch.

'Who're the Volturi?' I asked.

'They're the most powerful vampire coven. They're pretty much the rulers of the vampires' _that's why they were all freaking out. It makes much more sense now._

'Now, we wait' Carlisle added. Those ten minutes went by so slow. No one said anything. It was like looking at a picture. Everyone was so still. It was scary.

'Hello' someone called from the front door. Everyone stood so I assumed I should too. Emmett answered the door and there were three vampires. Two male and one female.

'Hello Aro, Jane, Alec' Carlisle said. The three of them smiled at him and walked in. They looked around the room and when they saw me they all smiled.

'Is this the human?' the one named Aro asked. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

'Yes. Her name is Isabella Swan but we call her Bella' Carlisle answered as they walked towards me. Aro stretched out his hand and I slowly took it.

'Don't be frightened dear Isabella. I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet at least' I quickly withdrew my hand and grabbed Edward's arm. Aro laughed and then turned to Carlisle.

'I would like to speak with you in private if you don't mind' Carlisle nodded and they walked off. We all sat down and Jane and Alec still stood.

'How are you two doing?' Esme asked in a motherly tone. Jane and Alec both looked at each other and muttered something.

'We've been fine' Jane answered. She shot me a glance and I felt a thrill of genuine fear raise the hairs on my arms.

'Thank you so much Carlisle' Aro said when they came back into the room. He looked at Jane and Alec and they nodded.

'I hope to see you all soon. Goodbye Isabella' the three of them left and that was it. I was expecting something much worse.

'What did you two talk about?' Esme asked Carlisle walked over to her and sat down.

'I didn't talk at all. He simply stated that if we wish to keep Bella as a part of our lives then we must change her by the next time they visit' Edward tightened his grip on my hand and it hurt a little.

'When are they coming back?' Alice asked. I closed my eyes and rested my hand on Edward's stiff shoulder.

'A month' Edward stood up, causing me to fall over and hit my head on the arm rest.

'A MONTH. WE HAVE TO CHANGE BELLA WITHING A MONTH' he roared. I covered my ears and pulled myself into a ball. _Why Bella? Why did you have to do this to this family?_

'I'm sorry' I muttered. Everyone looked at me curiously and I sat myself up.

'I'm sorry for burdening you. If you want I can pack my things and leave. It will be no trouble at all to me' Edward was at my side in an instant and wrapped me in an embrace.

'You're not burdening us Bella. We can find a way around this. I promise' he kissed my forehead. I looked over at Carlisle and he was saying something to Esme. The whole time he was talking he had a worried expression on his face.

'This is going to be interesting' Emmett said. I nodded and hugged Edward tighter.

* * *

**FYI!!! I just wrote the last chapter for this story and it was so sad to have to write it like that but it's how my story needs to end. It's got a somewhat happy ending though. Just thought I should let you guys know. R&R for chappie 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

'What are we going to do?' I asked Edward. He looked down at me and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

'I'm not sure Bella, but I promise I'll think of something' I smiled at him and he kissed the tip of my nose.

'I think we should all take a trip somewhere' Alice said. We had forgotten everyone was still there so her input was kind of a surprise.

'Where would we go?' Jasper asked. He also looked a little surprise by Alice's input.

'I say we go visit the clan up in Denali' I looked at Edward but he was smiling and looking at Alice.

'That's a great idea' he added. I felt so out of the loop right now.

'Who's the Denali clan?' I asked. Edward looked at me like he had forgotten I was there. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the shoulder.

'They're a clan of vampires who live up in Denali, Alaska. They feed off of animals also so you should be fine up there' Edward answered. He playfully rubbed the spot where I had hit him and I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Everyone should get packed. We'll leave today' Carlisle said. Everyone stood and ran off to their rooms. Edward stayed back with me and walked me up to my room. I kissed his cheek before I went in.

I didn't really have to pack. I just put all my clothes back in my bag. I didn't have to spend hours trying to find cute outfits. I had all my clothes already picked out.

'C'mon Bella' Edward called from my doorway. I closed my bag and draped it over my shoulder. I opened my door and he was standing there with a small bag of his own.

'Damn vampire speed' I muttered under my breath. He heard it and laughed. He quickly grabbed my bag from me and then scooped me into his arms.

'You know you love me' he said in a sweet, yet seductive tone. I nodded my head with a little girlish expression on my face.

'Gosh! You're just so freaking adorable' he pinched my cheek with his hand and I quickly tried to swat it away which made him laugh.

'Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper will be going in Edward's car. Emmet and Rosalie will go in Rosalie's car and Esme and I will take my car' Carlisle announced when we arrive downstairs. Edward carried me out to his car and threw our bags in the trunk. He opened the passenger door and set me on the seat.

'Aren't you excited Bella?' Alice asked from the backseat. I didn't know if I was excited or worried. I didn't understand what I was feeling.

'I guess you could say that' I guess it was partially true. I mean, I was excited to meet another coven of vampires, but I was worried that they wouldn't like me.

'Bella, you should try and get some sleep. It's going to be a hell of a long drive' Edward said when he got in his seat. Carlisle was the first one to leave, then us, then Rosalie.

The drive was really long and within fifteen minutes I was asleep. The dream I had was the same one I had the other night, the one where Edward was leaving. It seemed so real that it was scary.

'Hello sleepy head' Edward said when I opened my eyes. I smiled and looked out the window.

'Where are we?' I asked. The scenery was much different then that of Forks. I knew we weren't in any of the surrounding cities from my prior visits to Forks.

'Somewhere in Canada I think' he looked at Alice and she nodded. He looked back at me and I let out a little yawn.

'Do we get to go get some maple leaves?' I asked. The three of them looked at me and then burst up laughing.

'What? I mean their flag has a freaking maple leaf on it so shouldn't we get to get some maple leaves while we're here?' they started to laugh even harder. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted which made Edward burst out in an 'Aww, how cute' which made me let out a giggle.

'Let's turn on some music' Jasper suggested. I reached for the radio and turned it to a station that I knew would drive Edward crazy.

'No Bella. Anything but that' he whined. I just smiled at him and started to sing along with the song. Alice joined in soon after.

'Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend' Alice and I sang it very off key and it drove Jasper and Edward crazy.

'SHUT UP' they both yelled. That just made us sing even louder and ever more off key.

'Hey Alice, are there any cute guys in the Denali clan?' I asked. I mainly asked it to drive Edward crazy, which it did. His grip on the steering wheel tighten and his jaw clenched.

'Of course. There's only one. His name is Eleazar but he's got a companion. Her name is Carmen. She's so lucky' the boys were going crazy now. Just as I predicted.

'Both of you, stop talking' Edward said sternly. Alice and I giggled and kept our mouths shut.

'Thank you Edward' Jasper said from the backseat. Alice hit him pretty hard and I laughed.

'Edward, look at the road. Carlisle's pulling into the gas station' I said as I pointed forward. He had been glaring at me but when he looked at the road he made a sharp turn into the gas station.

'We're filling up. We've still got a long ways to go' Esme said from my window. Everyone got out of their cars and was walking around.

'You look tired Bella' Edward finished hooking the pump up to his gas tank and walked over to me. I was leaning against the car and he stood right in front of me.

'Nope' I said. I had my hands folded across my chest but he undid them and placed them above my head on the roof.

'You look gorgeous' he pressed his body against mine and I saw a bunch of girls look at me with complete jealousy.

'Stop it Edward. We're in public' I felt my face heat up and he just smiled. I tired to push him off of me but he just pressed harder.

'So what. Let them see how much I love you' he pressed his lips to mine and I heard a few scoffs and some girls say 'She's not even pretty'.

'Excuse me' we broke apart and Rosalie was standing about a yard away from us, her arms folded and her foot tapping.

'Go away you stupid skankalank' (**thank you to MiXEDBELLA for letting me use her and her friends word**). Edward started laughing and Rosalie just walked away.

'Where'd you come up with that word?'

'I don't know. I think someone told me to use it once' (**;-)**) He smiled and pushed himself off of me. He took the pump and placed it back in the gas pump.

'Is everyone ready?' Carlisle asked. We all answered by getting into our cars.

'Hey Bella, think fast' I turned around to look at Alice and had a water balloon thrown in my face.

'ALICE! DON'T GET MY SEATS WET' Edward yelled. I looked over at Jasper and he was drenched from head to toe.

'Be quiet little Eddie' she said before she threw one at him too. He turned around to look at her and I quickly grabbed anything I could.

'WATCH THE ROAD' I screeched. Edward quickly turned back but didn't stop muttering curse words to Alice.

'Don't ever call me Eddie' he stated. I turned around to look at Alice and she smiled at me. But suddenly her face went very blank and it looked like she was staring into space.

'Alice, Alice, what's wrong' I said in a panic. Jasper and Edward just laughed and Jasper sent a wave of calm over me.

'It's alright Bella. She's just having a vision' I let myself calm down and within minutes Alice was back to normal.

'Edward, hand me your cell phone' he quickly grabbed it and threw it at Alice. She flipped it open and quickly dialed someone's number.

'Carlisle, we're going to be a little behind you guys. We're going to make a pit stop' I heard Carlisle's voice on the other end and then Alice hung up. She then dialed someone else's number.

'Emmett, go around us. We need to make a stop somewhere up here so just follow Carlisle. We know the way to get there' Emmett said something then Alice hung up and handed it to Edward.

'Make a right at the dirt path up ahead' she ordered. Edward obeyed and soon we were on a dirt path driving to god knows where.

'Make a left at that rock' I looked at Jasper and he shrugged. What was Alice doing? Why was she taking us out here?

'Go about two hundred more feet then stop' Edward did as he was told and when we pulled to a stop Alice was the first one out of the car.

'Hurry up you guys' she said before she knelt down. We all got out of the car and saw her digging.

'Alice, what're you doing?' Jasper asked. She just looked at him and then continued to dig her hole.

'If you get over here and help me then you'll see' we all exchanged glances before going over and helping her.

It wasn't long before we found something. Edward and Jasper pulled it out and it was some type of box. It had a lock on it and neither of the boys could break it. Alice seemed to remember something and searched the ground around her before finding a key. She unlocked the box and inside was a ring that was white gold and had a gold trim. It had a bunch of designs on it and it looked REALLY old.

'Oh my god' all three of them said together. They all looked at it like it was a piece of treasure of something.

'What is that?' I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. Edward held up the ring so that I could see it.

'This Bella is an ancient vampiric artifact. It's been around since the dawning of the first vampires. It has the power to grant two wishes to the person who wears it' I looked at the ring in awe.

'Who should get it?' Alice asked. We all looked at each other but I was the first one to speak up.

'I think Alice should get it since she found it' Edward and Jasper nodded and Edward handed the ring to Alice.

'I don't want it though. I have a great husband, a loving family' she looked at me 'And a wonderful best friend. I don't need any wishes. I think Jasper should have it' she handed it to Jasper.

'I don't want it either. Here Edward' he handed it to Edward.

'How could I want anything more in my life?' he handed the ring to me but I knew I couldn't take it.

'I'm the last person who should be wishing for anything more. You've all become my family and I feel so blessed. It would be selfish to wish for anything more' they were all smiling at me and I did something totally unexpected. I grabbed Edward's hand and slipped it on his finger.

'Bella, you shouldn't have' he tried to take the ring off but it was stuck.

'It won't come off Edward. Not until you make your two wishes' Alice stated. Edward looked at her and then to me.

'Then I guess I'll be wearing it for all of eternity' we all laughed and then walked back to Edward's car in our mud drenched clothes.

* * *

**you guys don't have to worry cus i have a few more chapters to post before the end. hope u enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the drive was filled with a bunch of games, silly pranks, and more off key singing. It was actually a relief when we finally made it to Denali and then to the house. When I got out of the car I realized that the house looked a lot like the Cullen's house only this one was painted a light blue color.

'It's beautiful' I said as Edward led me to the front door. He knocked on it and then linked our arms together. The door swung open and there was unbelievably gorgeous girl standing in front of us.

'Edward' she said. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. I felt rage surge through my body at that very moment.

'And who is this?' she didn't seem all that interested.

'This is my girlfriend Bella' he said with a smile. She smiled at me and then turned her attention back to Edward.

'No one mentioned that you had a girlfriend' I really looked at her and realized her eyes were deep gold and her features were goddess like. She was wearing a small mini skirt, a tight v-neck halter that made her boobs pop out, and some hooker heels.

'Irina, let them come in' a man called. We walked inside and I saw the rest of the Cullen's and four other vampires seating on a bunch of couches.

'Hello' the man said. He stood and took my hand. He kissed it and then sat back down. I felt my heart flutter and Edward let out a low growl.

'I hope you all will be joining us tonight' the girl sitting next to the guy said. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

'We're going to a club tonight' one of the other girls said. I was about to say yes but I stopped myself.

'Alice, I didn't bring any clothes for clubbing' I whispered in her ear.

'Me neither. I didn't see any of this' A black haired girl stood up and shrieked. It was so startling that everyone jumped.

'I have the perfect outfit for you two' she took mine and Alice's hand and led us upstairs into a room.

'This one would look perfect on you Alice' she handed her a short skirt and a cute tank top. Alice quickly put it on and admired herself in the mirror.

'And this one will look gorgeous on you' she handed me a silver dress and I changed into it. It was really short. It was about three inches below my -beep-. It looked really good but I don't think I could wear it.

'I'm sorry, but do you have anything else?' I asked. She smiled at me and shook her head.

'No. You look fine. Here are some shoes to go with it' she handed me some cute black high heels. I put them on and walked over to the mirror.

'I look hot' I was in disbelief. I had never worn anything like this in my life before. It was scary.

'Let's go' the girl said. They walked downstairs and everyone's jaws dropped when I walked down. Edward was by my side in a second looking at me. He and everyone else had changed.

'You look gorgeous' he whispered in my ear. His cool breath tickled my skin and it sent chills down my spine.

'Everyone ready?' the guy asked. We all nodded and headed out to our cars. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I got into Edward's car. We followed Carlisle who I guessed was following the Denali clan.

'You do look really nice Bella' Edward said. I smiled and blushed a little. I kept pulling down the bottom of my dress.

'Eleazar said to take these' Jasper said as he handed us a paper bag. I reached inside and pulled out a laminated card that had my picture on it, but false identification.

'Is this a fake ID?' I just realized how blond I sounded. That had to have been one of the stupidest questions ever.

'Of course Bella. Do you think we could pass for 21?' _Uh, yeah. _I just rolled my eyes and placed my ID in the only place I could, my bra.

'Wow Bella' Jasper and Edward said. I looked down and then at them.

'What?' I looked at Alice and she shrugged.

'You have boobs' they both said at the same time. Alice and I gasped and hit them. I slapped Edward as hard as I could and Alice nearly sent Jasper flying through the window with her punch.

'Oh god! Not this place' Edward said as we pulled in to a parking lot. I looked at the sign above the door 'Crystal Ice'.

'What's wrong with this place?' I asked as we met up with everyone else.

'This is where Irina and I, well, just forget it' We joined up with everyone else and walked right up to the front of the club. We showed the bouncer our ID's and he let us in.

Acid music was playing and people were dancing like crazy. We walked over to a table in the back and everyone ordered drinks, except me, but Edward ordered one for me anyway.

'So what's this invention you were telling us about?' Carlisle asked Eleazar.

'It's called a VCEF. It means Vampires Can Eat Food. The name is subject to change. It's a pill you chew and swallow and for two days it allows any vampire to eat it and digest it like we do blood' he pulled out another paper bag and set it on the table. Our waiter came back with our drinks and a tray with some tubes on it.

'Could I try one?' I asked. Eleazar looked at me like I was suicidal.

'If you want to end up with your insides on the outside' I felt my face get cold and my skin went pale. Everyone laughed and grabbed a pill. They ate them and then drank their drinks. I drank mine and it tasted amazing.

I reached for a tube and drank that also. Everyone was looking at me but I just smiled and drank another one. I started to feel a little weird but I ignored it and stood up.

'I'm going to go dance' I exclaimed. I started to walk out there when I felt a cold arm holding my arm. I looked up to see Edward.

'You need to have someone to dance with' he said with a smile. We walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. I think I'm less clumsy when I'm partially drunk. How sad is that?

'I love you so much Bella' he said as the music started to speed up. I smiled at him and suddenly I felt very dizzy. I almost fell but he caught me and held me up. I looked at him and then I blacked out.

* * *

**I guess Bella was more drunk than she thought. lol. FYI!!! chapter 12 is going to be the last chapter. sry. R&R.**


	12. AN:

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY. I MADE A BIG BIG BIG BOOBOO. I MEANT TO SAY THAT CHAPTER 13 IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M SRY FOR ENDING IT SO EARLY. I PROMISE THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL. I WOULD PROBABLY KILL MYSELF,** **and some of you would like to help ;-), IF I DIDN'T WRITE A SEQUEL. SRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING. **

**-BRITTANY**


	13. Chapter 12

When I woke up I was in a new room, lying in a new bed, and Edward was sitting next to me with a cold rag against my forehead. I had such a bad headache and the light really hurt my eyes.

'What happened?' I asked as I tried to sit myself up. I got really lighted headed and just fell back onto the bed.

'You're hung over Bella' he let out a little laugh and I just rolled my eyes. Of course _I'm_ the one who has to get hung over.

'Great' I closed my eyes and Edward placed his hand on my cheek. It felt so much cooler than the stupid rag.

'You were throwing up a lot' he said. I felt my face start to burn up and I quickly covered it with my hands.

'Oh god' I heard him laugh and he took my hands in his and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

'Don't worry Bella. I took care of you and none of it grossed me out. I'll always be here to take care of you' he stroked my cheek and kissed my nose. I smiled and closed my eyes.

'Edward, you were telling me something about you and Irina back at the club' I could feel his body stiffen and I wondered if that was a good thing to bring up.

'It's a long story Bella' I smiled and let my body come to a completely relaxed state.

'I've got nothing but time. I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere for a while' he let out a light chuckle and let out a sigh.

'A few years ago we had come up here to visit. Irina and I, well, we hooked up. I'm still a virgin Bella, but we did a lot of stuff leading up to that. She started going too fast and I ended it. She still wants me back but she's not going to try and ruin a relationship that I'm happy about' I smiled and shut my mind off. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

The next day I had gotten better. Tanya, the girl who gave me the dress, Alice and I all went shopping. They bought me so much clothes that we had to call Edward to come and help us bring them back.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. I had become good friends with everyone, including Irina. It was sad when we had to go. The drive back was just as eventful as the drive up there. Alice and I sang more off key songs and more water balloons were involved.

'Hey Carlisle, could you get off the phone' Edward called when we all got out of the cars after reaching the Cullen's house. Carlisle was on his cell phone and looked like he was having a very important conversation.

'I don't think he can Edward. He's talking to Aro' Alice said. Edward went rigid and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'What're they talking about?' he asked. Alice just shrugged and we all carried my stuff up to my room. I had to buy another suitcase for all the stuff Alice and Tanya bought me.

'Everyone, I have an announcement' Carlisle said in an urgent tone from downstairs. We all hurried down and took seats on the couches. His expression was that of someone who had seen a ghost.

'Everyone, Aro has changed Bella's deadline' Edward gripped my hand tighter and pulled me closer to him.

'When is it?' Edward asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't want to know.

'Tomorrow night' everyone's eyes seemed to pop. I was probably the worst though. I felt like my jaw was going to drop to the floor.

'NO' Edward screamed. He ran up to his room, leaving me behind. Alice walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

'Go' she said. I nodded and ran up to his room. I opened the door and he was laying on his bed with his face in a pillow.

'Edward' I whispered as I sat down next to him. I set my hand on his back. The coolness of his skin seeped through his shirt and tickled my hand.

'I can't do it Bella. I won't let them do this to you' he sounded like he was going to cry. I brought my legs up onto the bed and laid my head on his back.

'I'm sorry Edward. I don't know what to say, or what to do' he flipped himself over so that my head was now on his chest.

'It's not your fault Bella' he stroked his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

'I wish there was something we could do so that this would all just go away. Something that would make all this better' I closed my eyes and felt him shift. I barely opened one to see that he was looking at the ring on his finger.

'What do you want to do tonight Edward?' I closed my eyes quickly. He shifted back to his old position.

'I'd like to take a walk with you' I nodded and we both stood. He took my hand in his and we walked downstairs and then outside. We walked out to the back of the house and then toward the river.

'This is nice' I said as I sat on a rather large rock. He sat next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

'I love you Bella. I promise you that I will never let anything bad happen to you' he wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my forehead.

'I love you too Edward' I closed my eyes and his heavenly aroma danced around my nostrils.

'It'll take as a bit to get back so we should start leaving' he helped me off of the rock and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

When we reached the front door night had already fallen. We walked inside and joined everyone in watching TV.

'I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to head up to bed' I said after our third TV show. I kissed Edward goodnight and then went up to my room. I changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed.

'_No Edward. What're you doing' I screamed. I ran over to him. The ring had fallen off his finger and was laying on the floor._

'_I'm so sorry Bella' his face was in his hands._

'_Edward, why are you disappearing?' I was beginning to be able to see through him._

'_I'm sorry Bella' he looked at me and he was crying._

'_I love you Edward' I ran over to him and was able to give him one last hug before he totally disappeared. I picked up the ring and put it in my pocket._

_I ran out of his room and through the house. No one was there. I ran out to the front yard and only my car was in the driveway._

I woke up suddenly and my eyes were burning. I brought my fingers to them and when I brought them back into view they were wet. I brought my head back down to my pillow and closed my eyes again.

'It was only a dream' I kept muttering that to myself over and over again until I was finally able to believe it.

When I was finally drifting back to sleep there was a knock at my door. I tried to ignore it but it grew more urgent. I got out of bed and walked over to it. I opened it and Alice was standing in front of me.

'Oh god Bella' she wrapped me in a hug and I couldn't quite tell what she had meant by 'Oh god Bella'.

'What's wrong Alice?' I asked. She looked at me with horror stricken eyes.

'Run Bella. Run to Edward's room. You need to stop him' I didn't need to hear any more. I ran as quickly as I could down the hall and into Edward's room. The door was locked so I started to kick it. It budged a little but it wouldn't move anymore. I threw my body against it and it caved in.

I ignored the pain and ran over to Edward. He was sitting on his knees in the middle of the room. He was rocking back and forth and muttering something to himself. I looked at him and then at the ground. The ring was on the ground.

'Edward' I yelled. He looked up at me and stood suddenly. He looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes. He had used his two wishes. I had a feeling I knew what they were but I was really hoping that I was wrong.

* * *

**dun dun dun. last chappie will be up in a jiffie. i just need to tweek a few things. **


	14. Chapter 13

**WARNING: THE WISHES THAT EDWARD MAKES ARE NOT NICE ONES. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SAD MOMENTS THEN DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. but if u want to know how it ends then you need to read it so i guess ur screwed. lol.**

* * *

'Edward, what have you done' I yelled as I ran over to him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

'I'm so sorry Bella' he whispered to me. I cried even harder as I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes.

'Why Edward? Was I not good enough for you?' he quickly shook his head and I saw a single tear escape his eye. _Vampire's only cry when their heart is totally broken._ Alice's words filled my mind.

'No Bella. You were everything. I just couldn't damn you to this life. When Aro was talking to Carlisle that day, he didn't just tell him we had to change you. He said that we had to change you, or kill you. I'm so sorry Bella' he stroked my hair and rested his chin on my head.

'What exactly did you wish for?' I didn't want to know but the question kept repeating in my head so I felt like I had to know.

'I wished that we had never met and that I never became a vampire' my heart literally stopped. I moved my head from underneath him and looked into his eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me Edward?' I put my face back into his chest and he placed his hand on the back of my head.

'I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure if I could do it if you knew' he laid his head on top of mine. I pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

'So, what happens now?' he wiped away one of the tears with his thumb but another one quickly escaped.

'Everything's going to change. I'm going to turn back into a human and I will be erased from your memory. Your life will be exactly like it would've if we had never met' I felt my eyes sting as more tears poured out of them.

'When?' I asked. He looked behind at the clock mounted on the wall and then back at me.

'A minute'

'A minute? No, no. It's not enough time' I started to cry even harder and my whole body began to shake.

'I don't have a choice Bella' he placed his hand on my cheek but it didn't help.

'How am I supposed to go on with my life? Knowing what we had, what we could've had' I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I tried to touch his cheek but my hand was shaking uncontrollably.

'You won't. No one will know but me'

'Everything we did?' _No. No. I won't forget. I love you Edward. _

'It never happened' he placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

'It did. It did. I know it did' he took his hand away from my cheek and I had a series of memories flash through my mind. _The time when we were in the clearing, when we were sitting in his room listening to Debussy, when he sang me my lullaby_. All the memories were so fresh and I would never let go of them.

'I'm so sorry Bella' I put my hand on his chest and I felt something that was utterly impossible. It made me cry even harder.

'I felt your heart beat' he shook his head and looked like he was going to say something but I grabbed his hair and brought his lips crashing down into mine. I kissed him with as much passion and force that my body could muster. He didn't pull back like I expected. He kissed me with just as much passion and force.

'I love you Bella' he said when we broke apart. I looked at the clock. We only had ten seconds.

'Oh god! It's not enough time' I cried even more. My lips were starting to quiver and I knew this was the end. I looked into his eyes and the color was starting to fade.

'Shh! It'll be ok. It'll be ok' he pulled me to him in a tight hug. I cried against his shoulder.

'I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget you Edward' I whispered it into his ear. I held onto him as tight as I could. I was hysterically crying and shaking uncontrollably.

'I love you' we said it at the same time. He held me tightly. I never wanted this to stop. I didn't want this to be the end. I wanted to freeze time so I'd never be without him.

I laid my head on his shoulder but the second I did there was nothing there. I opened my eyes to see that nothing was in front of me. I was hugging air. I cried even harder as I realized he was gone.

'I'll never forget you Edward' I knelt down to the ground and picked up the ring. I stuck it in my pocket and took one look at his room.

I slowly walked out of the house and down the drive. I got in my car and repeatedly hit my head against the steering wheel. When I finished I drove back to my house. I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed. I noticed a note and a single red rose.

I picked up the note. It was written in Edward's elegant handwriting. I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I want you to know that I will always love you and I will never forget you. I'm so very sorry Bella. I can't even begin to describe how much this has hurt me._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I clutched the letter to my chest and laid back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought about Edward. I didn't want to forget. I wanted to hold on to all the memories of me and him.

I took of the ring and before I placed it on my desk I put it on a chain. I knew that if I saw it in the morning I would keep it. Even if I had no idea how it got there or who gave it to me.

I cried my self to sleep, knowing that when I woke up I wouldn't remember any of this. I wouldn't remember meeting Edward, or Alice, or Emmet, or Esme, or Carlisle, or Jasper, or even Rosalie. I wouldn't remember any of them. It had to have been the hardest night of my life.

Four months Later

_Bella remembers absolutely nothing of Edward. She lived her life as if she never met him. She moved out to Phoenix with her mother when she was young and didn't return to Forks until she was sixteen where she met Jacob Black. They started dating and were totally in love. Everyone forgot about the Cullen's. They never enrolled in any of the Forks schools and attended private schools almost all of their lives._

'Hey Bella! You and Jacob going to go to prom?' Angela asked during lunch.

'Yeah. He's really excited about it' we both laughed. He had been talking about it for months now.

'How long have you two been together?' she asked. I calculated how long in my head and smiled.

'Well let's see. We started dating about a month after I moved here so I'd have to say two years' her eyes popped and I laughed.

'Damn. I wish I had a relationship last that long' she joined in and pretty soon everyone was looking at us.

'Hey, have you guys heard about the new kids?' Mike asked us. Well, actually, he was asking me because he never took his eyes off of me.

'No' I replied. I hadn't heard of any new kids and usually I was the first to know about this kind of stuff.

'They're names are the Cullen's and Hale's. There's five of them. They're all adopted. They just transferred in from some rich private school' he never took his eyes off of me which was kind of disturbing.

'Why did they decided to come here?' I asked as I scanned the cafeteria for any new faces.

'No one knows. They actually were supposed to go to school with us since we were little but they've been going to private schools' just then the cafeteria doors swung open and there stood five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

They all walked in very casually and sat down at an empty table. One of the boys, he had bronze hair and green eyes, looked over at me. He looked back at his family and mumbled something.

'What're you going to where to prom Bella?' he asked. He must have noticed me staring at the new kids.

'I'm going to wear this really cute pink dress. It's a low cut v-neck and it goes to my knees and when I twirl it spins' I smiled at the thought of me spinning around in my cute little dress.

'That bronze haired boy's staring at you' Angela said. I didn't turn around right away. I wanted to wait a second.

'I think his name's Edward' someone added. _Edward! That name sounds oddly familiar. _

I turned around and looked at him again but this time his whole family was staring at me. I started to blush and I quickly turned around. Angela and Mike started to laugh and I hit both of them.

'What was that for?' Mike asked through his laughter. I folded my arms across my chest and stuck my tongue out at him. I glanced down at one of the rings on my finger and took it off. It was a white gold ring that had a cool ivy design on it and in the middle was a single pink diamond in the shape of a heart. I found on my desk one morning four months ago. It had something engraved on inside also. _The Lion and the Lamb. EC + BS_

'Are they still looking at me?' I asked. Angela looked behind me and nodded. I took in a deep breath and turned around again.

The Edward boy was staring at me still. I didn't understand why but I felt like we had met before. He smiled at me and something happened. It was like a movie playing in my head of all these things I didn't remember.

'Edward' I whispered beneath my breath. _The meadow, the lullaby, your family, the lion and the lamb, I remember it all._

He was smiling ever wider now. I still didn't fully comprehend what was going on. More memories filled my mind. Things from my childhood that I didn't remember. Things that I was sure never happened.

'I remember' I whispered beneath my breath.

'I remember' it sounded so weird coming out of my mouth. And then there was another memory. One of Edward telling me he was going to disappear from my memory.

'I remember' I said it a little louder but only my table could hear it.

'What do you remember Bella?' Mike asked. I looked at him and smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever smiled.

'I remember' the whole table was muttering things to each other but I didn't care.

'Are you alright Bella?' Angela asked. I ignored her and stood up. I looked at Edward and smiled. He was wrong. I did forget but I remember now.

'I REMEMBER'

* * *

**how cute. well i'll start the sequel sometime next week. how bout those wishes huh? lol.**


	15. AN2:

**A/N: hey ppl. i jus wanna let yall know that i'm workin on the sequel as I'm writin this. It's going to be a couple more days before it's posted because i jus started school again and i have a bunch of stuff 2 do. **

**The title of the story is going to be called Fears, Dreams, and Bloody Vows. If you think I should change it then please let me know and if u culd come up with any other names then that would be appreciated also. Thnx.**

-Brittany


End file.
